If I Could Apparate into Your Arms
by SectumSeverus
Summary: Set in Harry's sixth year. Harry makes a discovery about himself during potions that lead to a spiral of events. Snape has a hidden talent. Dumbledore tries to boost school morale by having the teachers perform. MaleXMale Slash HP/SS Don't let the crappy summary dissuade you please read!
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Apparate Into Your Arms**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. obviously.. I'm just a fan girl who is inspired by J.K's work. Plus I love me some Snarry. :p

**Chapter One: Amortentia **

Harry was vaguely aware of Ron mumbling about something, occasionally recognizing the words potions, quidditch, unfair, and bloody cat. Harry however, was so consumed in his own thoughts to really pay attention to what his friend was saying. The boys were headed down a long corridor that led to the potions classroom at a leisured pace. Neither of them was in a hurry, they were all ready a bit late to begin was the first week back at Hogwarts and after an uneventful, dreadfully weary, and bleak summer Harry welcomed it. He was hopping coming back for his 6th year would brighten things up a bit, so far however, it hasn't worked. Other than the vague since of familiarity and comfort that Harry always felt whenever he was at Hogwarts he mostly felt numb. Sirius was still dead and Harry refused to cry about it. Over the summer he had put all his aggression and grief in to physical exertion. He pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind and did things that kept his mind and body busy. He accepted the numbness that soon washed over him. Harry felt as if he was a walking sack of water that had a bloody prophecy attached to it's back. Nothing seemed to affect him anymore. He just went through the motions. The daily activities he took part in to keep himself alive and busy were the only thing that animated the otherwise lifeless sack of that morning Harry was told if he wanted to continue on the track to become an auror he would have to take potions. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to become an aurora anymore, but he knew Dumbledore would want him to take Slughorn's class and try to get to know him. Besides, he figured the class would at least occupy his thoughts for the duration of the class period even if it were potions. Perhaps he might actually like it if Snape wasn't the one teaching it. Harry was so wrapped up in his thought he hadn't even noticed they had stopped in front of the classroom until Ron waved a hand in his face to snap him out of his daze.

"Harry?..Harry. Harry!"

"Wuh?" Harry asked snapping back to reality.

"We're here.. Are you ok mate?"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" Harry said in his most sincere calm voice he could mange. Ron must have believed him because he just shrugged and opened the door to the classroom. Slughorn was in mid sentence when the boys walked in and everyone stopped to look at the intruders.

"Harry my boy!" Slughorn smiled "I was wondering when you'd get here, now go on then and take a seat. "

Harry and Ron shuffled in the room soon taking a seat across from Hermione and Ernie Macmillan at a table near the back of the room. While Slughorn was finishing his welcome speech Harry took that opportunity to look around the classroom. There were three different cauldrons spread out around the room he recognized one potion right off to be Polyjuice Potion. He'd recognize the slowly bubbling muddy substance anywhere. He inwardly cringed as he remember the taste and decided to stop looking at it in attempt to keep the bile that rose in his throat down. In exchange from looking at the Polyjuice Potion Harry turned his attention too the cauldron in he middle. It held a liquid that was clear and odorless and slightly simmering. If Harry hadn't heard Hermione say it was Veritaserum we would have thought it was just hot water. Without a fleeting thought Harry turned his attention to the small gold cauldron that was sitting at the table next to him. Harry couldn't explain what was happening to him, all he knew was that he was over come with an urge to go up to the cauldron and nuzzle it. The spiral swirls that were emitting from the opening were completely enticing. They reminded him of bodies dancing together… or long elegant pale fingers. The potion smelled wonderful and single handedly the most seducing smell he's ever experienced. If harry concentrated enough he thought he might be able to pin point some of the smells. Harry smelled what seemed to be Ebony wood, tea, some sort of spices such as ginger and clove, and parchment and ink. Each one of those smells was delicious but together Harry thought they were going to be the death of him. Harry noticed that together the smells were a rather musky manly scent, which momentarily confused Harry, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind to continue enjoying the potion. The more Harry stared at the cauldron and the more Harry basked in the fumes the more the potion affected him. Harry imagined long pale elegant fingers calling him beckoning him to come closer. Subconsciously Harry leaned closer succumbing to the beckon of the dancing fumes. Harry closed his eyes Imaging what those long pale fingers would feel like on his skin lightly stroking his sides or running through his sensing the class's infatuation with the potion closed the lid affectively snapping Harry out of his daydream and almost making him fall out of his chair.

"That class is Amortentia a very powerful love potion. It's very dangerous and hard to brew. If a person drank this potion they would immediately fall unhealthily in love with the person that brewed the potion. Now I'm sure you all have noticed the smell that came from this potion. Everyone smells a different smell, and the objects that you smell is what attracts you."

Harry could have sworn that he heard a dark silky voice admit from the cauldron before Slughorn closed the lid. It started off as a low grumble and soon changed its self to a low whisper of his name. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't quite place it. Harry couldn't help but feel the pang of pain he felt when the professor closed the lid of the potion. Up until now Harry hadn't felt anything, but that potion had made him feel something, and not a bad emotion at that. He would give anything to welcome that again. Now Harry felt nothing, nothing and a little confused. Slughorn roused Harry out of his thoughts when he started talking.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way lets get to potion making everyone take out their books and turn to page 19. We're going to start with the Drought of Living Death. This is a particularly hard potion to brew and if anyone can get it right during the class they will get a reward. But I should warn you only one of my students have ever brewed it correctly and won the prize. In fact that student held this very same position until this year, our very own Professor Snape." Knowing how skilled Snape is in potions the class couldn't help but feel a little disheartened about brewing this potion.

"After you've turned to the right page get out your scales and ingredients and begin"

Harry mustered up all the emotion he could and flashed a smile at his professor "Professor? I haven't actually gotten my book yet, nor had Ron. We didn't know we would be able to be let in."

"Oh yes I do remember Professor McGonagall mentioning this to me. Not to worry, not to worry at all my dear boy! You can borrow a few of the old books until you can owl for one of your own. Go ahead and get yourself a scale and some ingredients in the cupboard over there, I'll be right back with the books."

"Thank you Sir." Harry said as he made to get up.

"Oh and Harry."

"Yes Professor?"

"Take Mr. Weasley here with you, it won't do him any good staring at the Amortentia cauldron like that"

"Of course professor" Harry said and dragged Ron out of his chair to follow him. When Harry got back to his desk he noticed the book on his desk the cover was worn and looked as if it was going to fall off. He couldn't help the twinge of annoyance he felt when he saw the book sitting on Ron's desk. His book was in a lot better shape than his. Even though Harry had no right to feel this way he couldn't help but feeling down about it. He decided it be better to just get on with his potion than wallow in self-pity. With a sigh Harry opened his book to the Drought of Living Death. The first thing he noticed was the spiky handwriting all over the pages. Being mildly confused about the hand writing Harry brought the book closer to his face, that's when he noticed the smell. It was musty, old parchment, ink, and something spicy. It reminded him of Amortentia. He found this confusing but oddly enough it didn't put him off. If anything it only made him intrigued. He was curious about the book and it's previous owner. Flipping to the front cover he saw what was scrolled in the spiky handwriting, "Property of the Half Blood Prince." The lack of true name only intrigued him further. With a slight smile on his lips. Harry opened his book back to the potion and began brewing, putting all his trust in his mystery prince.

**Author's note* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review! it would mean the world to me! This is my first attempt at Snarry and I have big plans for this story. I would love to hear your opinion! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2- Coming to Terms

**Chapter 2- Coming to Terms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I just love Snape and Harry too much!**

**Warning: This is a SNARRY fanfiction story. There will eventually be Male on Male Slash, though not for a bit. Also I do not have a betta, all mistakes are my own. Hopefully there aren't to many, but I was in a bit of a rush to get this chapter out. Oh and there is bad language and a rather doggish Ron in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Authors Note: For those of you who read the first chapter and checked back to see if I updated the next day like I said I would.. I'm sorry. I ended up not having time to write but here I am now so yay! Please review and persuade me to keep updating. If I know people like the story I'll try and update more often! That being said I'm going to New York on Thursday.. It's a 10-16 hour car drive up there from North Carolina. I'll for sure be writing a lot in the car, especially if I get reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"I cannot believe you won the prize Harry! Your potion was perfect!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands in the air while they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah mate even 'Mione couldn't brew the potion! You won one wicked prize though, liquid luck. You could do anything with that!" Ron said missing the glare Hermione shot his way. Harry just walked through the hall with his friends with a faint smile on his face. Subconsciously Harry turned the small vile in one hand and clutched his potions book as close to his chest as possible.

"How'd you do it?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? I brewed the Drought of Living Death correctly." Said Harry playing innocent.

"Well Obviously, but how!? You didn't practice this summer because you didn't even think you were going to be in potions this year. Did Slughorn give you a special lesson or something? You did run off last night after the feast and didn't come back until curfew!"

Harry just stood there stunned. How could his friend have said that to him? Yes maybe the way he brewed that potion was a little less than honest but it's not like he cheated that much! He simply followed the direction in the book. It wasn't his fault that The Half Blood Prince knew potions better than the bloody book did. Harry figured he had stood there long enough he needed to say something.

"No Hermione I didn't get lessons from Slughorn! What did you think he told me that he was going to be handing out Felix Felicis as a prize and wanted me to study up so I could get a leg up?! In case you didn't noticed he was just as surprised as the rest of the class was. As for my whereabouts last night they are none of your business! But, for the sake of argument I went for a run around the grounds. I didn't feel like being smothered by people and I wanted to be alone. So yeah I went for a run. I expected a little more faith in you Hermione. I did exactly what you did. I followed the directions in my book. Just because you didn't brew it correctly doesn't mean I'm not capable of it! You don't have to be the best at everything Hermione. I don't need these accusations from you. I expected it from the Slytherins but not you!"

Half way through Harry new he had gone to far. Hermione didn't deserve to be yelled at in the middle of a hallway. All his feelings and angry he's been suppressing just came back full force and he couldn't stop once he started. Ignoring the hurt look in her eyes, Harry didn't give her a chance to respond, he just dropped the potion in his pocket hugged his book to his chest and spun on his heels. Pushing past the small crowd of people who gathered around to see his out burst. Halfway down the hallway Harry called back to them. "I'll meet you in Transfigurations." It was a small apology letting his friends know he had over reacted and he still wanted to sit with them in class, but for now he just needed to be alone.  
Harry knew he had done wrong. He knew he was going to owe her a true apology later, which required telling the truth about his potions boo. He was still a little angry with Hermione for saying those things to him but he was mostly upset with himself. He was angry that he let the anger get to him. He was angry he had said those things to Hermione and hurt his friend. He was so angry with himself for acting that way in public. He knew it was going to be the talk of the school, like he needed to be in the spotlight any more than he was. Harry just shook his head and breathed deep trying to calm down before he got to the transfiguration classroom.

As the crowd started to dissipate Hermione and Ron stood in shock watching the back of Harry, as he got further away. Ron was the fist to speak. "Look 'Mione, I'm not trying to gang up on you or say what Harry did was right, but you need to cut him some slack. I'm sure he'll tell us how he brewed the potion on his own time but for now I think we just need to give him some space. He's been down on his luck lately. He needs Felix Felicis more than any of us. We both know that Harry didn't mean what he said. He'll apologize soon enough."

"I know Ron, I know. It just drove me a little crazy that someone was able to a brew a potion on the first try and I couldn't!"

"I know 'Mione but that's what we love about you. You're a know it all. Now lets get going to class before McGonagall transfigures one of us into a pocket watch!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's words as they made their way to class.

Harry was sitting at the back of the classroom staring out the window when Ron and Hermione got there. As soon as they sat down next to him Hermione started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean what I said. I know Professor Slughorn didn't give you private lessons. I'm so sorry I accused you Harry! Could you ever forgive me?"

Harry lightly smiled at the frantic apology his friend made. "Of course I can forgive you Hermione." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Some time during her apology she must have grabbed his hand, Harry barley noticed. There was a very loud pause before harry squeezed her hand again and dropped it. Harry reached for the book in his lap. If he was going to apologize he was going to do it right. Tenderly caressing the cover Harry brought the battered old potions book out from under the table.

"I owe you an apology too Hermione. I'm really sorry I said those things to you I don't really know what got into me. I honestly didn't mean what I said."

"I know Harry." She said smiling brightly at him.

Her eyes started to drift to Harry's hands as she noticed his movements. He stopped stroking the spine of his book when he noticed Hermione's eyes on him. Glancing at the clock in the front of the room Harry checked the time. There was a full five minutes before class started. Hopefully that meant he could get out what he needed to say with out Hermione scolding him. His nerves were still a little on edge for some reason and he really couldn't deal with any more accusations. Harry glanced at the clock one more time before he took a deep breath ad started to talk.

"Look 'Mione… I meant what I said about brewing the potion. All I did was follow the directions. The only difference is that I followed the directions in MY book" Harry paused to look at her. Seeing the look of confusion on her face Harry signed and opened his book too the potion he brewed earlier. Hermione's face transformed from a look of confusion to one of shock that soon melted into stern disapproval as she looked over the book.  
"Wicked!" Ron said as his face broke out into a grin.  
Hermione shot him a disapproving look and reached for the book. "Harry Potter! I cannot believe you did that! Are all the pages like this?!" Hermione grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages, frowned and continued talking. "You don't know anything about this book! The person who wrote in in or there intentions! You could have really hurt yourself. You have to turn it in right now and get a proper book"

Harry couldn't help but grit his teeth as he watched Hermione flip through the pages of his new favorite book. He couldn't help it but he felt rather possessive of the book and didn't like anyone else touching it. He felt more like Hermione was molesting his book rather than flipping the pages. Resisting the urge to yell at her he just snatched the book from her and cradled it against his chest. Glaring at her he started to defend his case.

"There's no bloody way I'm turning this book in! I may not know anything about the person who wrote in it but I don't care! I enjoyed potions for once today and not just because the gi- Professor Snape wasn't teaching. It's my book now. I trust the writer the fullest. It's my book now and there no way in bloody hell I'm giving the fucking thing up!"

As soon as Harry finished his rant McGonagall entered the room. Effectively thwarting any attempt that Hermione had of arguing back. Instead she settled for a glare recognizing a lost cause. Ron looked thrilled at Harry's answer and approved of keeping the book. As the class went on the tension started too dissipated and Harry started thinking. He honestly didn't know why he felt so protective over the book. He was oddly drawn to it. Everything about it intrigued him, the smell and the rough cover; even the spidery handwriting that cluttered the pages. He couldn't explain his attraction to the book he just knew all he wanted to do was read it and never give it up. Harry also couldn't explain why he couldn't call Professor Snape a git anymore. When had he started thinking about his a Professor? He's always been Snape never Professor Snape. In fact Harry preferred just the simple Snape too Professor Snape. The surname was far more casual by itself than with the professional title in front of it. He no longer referred to the word Snape with malice. Harry had no idea when this all came about be he was left feeling confused. Sometime between the few glances he shared with the professor at dinner and Transfigurations he had suddenly stopped hating his professor but instead was filled with a desire to get the know the greasy sod.

After class the gang made their way to the grate hall for lunch. Harry sat down at his usual seat and started making up a plate of food. He wasn't very hungry but it kept his hands busy. Soon after they got their plates situated Ron started speaking through mouthfuls of food. "How about potions class today? Harry kicked everyone's arse and there was no greasy bastard!"

Harry had to fight a glare at his friend for bringing that up and calling Snape a name. Seamus soon chimed in. "Oh I heard about that! What a major conquest Harry what are you going to do with the liquid luck!"

"Well I-"

"I know what I would do with it if I had it. I would use it to get lucky, or win a quidditch match, or play a prank on the Slytherins, or-"  
"Honestly Ron! There's more important stuff in life than using it on that! Besides you could get expelled! Now shut up and let Harry answer." Hermione said effectively shutting up Ron and earing herself a glare from the red head.

"Well I don't really know honestly. I haven't really thought about it yet I figured I'd just save it for a time when I needed it for something important…" Harry trailed off as his attention was brought to the back of the great hall where Snape was currently entering. Harry's jaw slacked slightly as he drank in the sight walking towards the head table. Snape was all fierce and billowing robes. He looked as striking as ever with his long strides and elegance. The Gryffindor's stomach seemed to flip flop as he watched Snape. Realizing he was staring Harry quickly bowed his head and blushed as he felt the familiar wind cause by Snape's robes graze over him. What he hadn't thought of was the scent that filled his nose. It was something spicy, like clove and ginger. Harry's mouth went dry and his head shot up as he made the connection to the potion and what that might mean. Luckily his actions didn't seem out of place as Hermione was currently trying to get his attention.

"Honestly Harry what is wrong with you today?"

"Sorry 'Mione just a bit restless I suppose. What were we talking about?"

"I was talking about that Amortentia potion. Didn't it smell wonderful? It smelt like freshly cutgrass, spearmint toothpaste, and new parchment. Over all it had a pleasant musk like earthy scent to it."

"Pleasant? Really 'Mione, pleasant! More like bloody brilliant! It was the most wonderful thing I have ever smelt, floral and sweet you know? Like chocolate frogs, citrus, and cinnamon. If Harry hadn't pulled me out of my chair I would have most likely grabbed the cauldron, make a run for it, and made love to the fucking thing."

"Charming Ronald."

"I heard that Ernie Macmillan smells were a little more on the musky side. I always knew he batted for the other team if you know what I mean." Seamus said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Dean chimed in.

"Of course not! The more gays the better! I was just mentioning that my hunch was right that's all."

Harry soon tuned out the conversation lost in his thoughts. 'So if my smells were spicy and musky does that mean I'm gay?' Harry mused. He thought back to all the girls he liked and the kisses he shared with them. They were never anything to boast about. It was never earth shattering or he never saw stars. The more he thought about the more he realized he might not like girls. He never blushed about girls like the way he just did when he realized he was watching Snape. Even in his fantasies he realized the girls bodies were more hard than soft. Harry figured that's why he thought he had liked Cho and Ginny, they were quidditch players lean and athletic, though their bodies where much softer in real life than they were in his fantasies. Harry snorted to himself, The Prophet would have a field day if they found out their Boy-Who-Lived was a bloody poof.

"I wonder what Snape smelled when he was in sixth year, I bet whatever it was it was dark damp and musty." Seamus said.

Harry's head shot up at the mention of Snape's name. He had every intention to listen to what Seamus had to say.

"I doubt it." Argued Dean.

"What? Come on Snape's gay, for sure. I just know it!"

"Want to bet?"

"Two Galleons says Snape's gay." bet Seamus.

"Deal." Dean agreed shaking Seamus's hand. Most of everyone around them snickered. Hermione crossed her arms disapprovingly, and Harry just sat there shell shocked. There was no way Snape could be gay. Could he? Harry found himself studying the professor in question with approving eyes. There was no way Snape could be gay. Harry told him self, however, he still couldn't help the small twinge of hope he felt.

"Do you want to join Ron and I in the library Harry? We have a free period right after this before Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's a staff meeting of some sort."

Harry wasn't in much of a mood to go to the Library right now, especially if the whole school had a free period. He didn't trust himself to keep his emotions in check right now, and there was no way he was going to be surrounded by people. With that in min he answered Hermione.

"No thanks 'Mione. I think I'm just going to go for a run. Maybe that will help me sort out my thoughts and leave me less restless."

Hermione smiled back her friend. "That might be good for you Harry you have been rather scatter brained today."

Harry tried to let go of the annoyance he felt at that comment and settled for a small smile before he said his good byes and left to change.

Up in the staff room Snape had his chair rolled close to the window and was staring out on to the grounds during the meeting. He did this often during the staff meetings and no one really had a problem with it as they soon realizes he was paying attention and would chime in whenever he deemed necessary. Snape noticed a mop of messy black hair jog out of the entrance of the castle and onto the grounds. He'd know that hair anywhere. He looked on with more interest as he watched Harry potter, a very shirtless Harry potter start running across the grounds with impressive speed. He did a slight in take of breath as he let his eyes wander of the Gryffindor's body. Snape long ago came to terms with his feelings for Harry. He realized he would never be able to act on them and just accepted them. He was certain Harry wasn't gay and if he were he would never go for the greasy bastard that dwelled in the dungeons. He figured he'd go for someone a little more strapping and handsome like McLaggen. Snape sighed and furrowed his brown. Harry worried him. It was obvious the boy put on major muscle this summer. There was no denying that Snape loved the look of Harry's muscles as they rippled under his skin. He looked to thin though, unhealthily thin. Like he hadn't been eating anything, Harry looked as if he's been burning off more calories than he ate and that worried Snape. Snape was suddenly roused out of his thoughts when there was a commotion in the room. It was filled with mixed emotions groans and hoots. Come to find out Dumbledore had made an announcement. An announcement that the made his skin bristle and his scowl deepen.

After the meeting Snape hung back to talk to the old coot and tell him just how idiotic his plan was.

"If you think you are going to get me to stand up and preform in front of the whole school to boost morale. You are sorely mistaken old man."

Dumbledore just chuckled and looked at the man standing in front of him eyes twinkling madly. "Severus my dear boy, don't be like that think of all the children and how much they would in enjoy it."

Snape scoffed "The hell they would! As if I've going to give the little buggers any reason to mock me any more than they already do."

"I'm sorry Severus but this is for the best interest of the school. All teachers are required to participate. I'm sure you can think of something to entertain the students with. Now on a more serious note I have something to discuss with you regarding our young Mr. Potter."

Snape couldn't exactly say he was thrilled about having to give Harry lessons again but he realized it was for the best. It was this reason he went outside to clear his head only to be surprised he wasn't alone. Harry potter was still going at it, running like a mad man. Ducking behind the bushes Snape watched confined to the shadows. Potter looked even thinner from this distance. It was apparent that his muggle gym shorts were slightly to big, sagging around the sharp hipbones that jutted out of the rim of his pants. All Snape could do was stare, he was transfixed at the sight. The way Potter's muscles worked, the way his skin glistened. How he was begging to touch the forbidden skin of his student. The next sight shocked him. Harry had started crying. The young man didn't even falter in his running which made Snape think that Harry hadn't even realized he was crying. The pain and anger of the day just rushed back to Harry full force. He had just realized he was gay and maybe had feelings for his professor. The only person he wanted to talk to wasn't alive anymore. The pain he felt about loosing Sirius hit him hard after months of holding it in and not grieving. Harry let the tears flow until he slowed his speed and stopped crumbling to the ground in a fit of sobs In front of the bushes. If Harry were in a better state he would have noticed his professor slowly retreating farther into the shadows of the bushes with hurt in his eyes. All Snape wanted to do was hold the boy close and keep him safe. Harry cried until his shoulders stopped shaking and he got up and dusted himself off. He placed an impassive mask on his face that rivaled Snape's own. Harry made his way back to the castle like nothing happened. Snape gave him a few minutes before he headed back himself. He had to get himself together before he taught. He had no idea how he was going to react to Harry in his class after seeing that. He didn't want to hurt him any more when he was in so much pain, but he still had to keep the hatred act up. With a sigh he pushed him self off the wall and went back to the dungeons.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! What do you think Snape's talent is? Please review and persuade me to write some more! **


	3. Chapter 3- Pepper Up Potion

**Chapter 3- Pepper Up Potion**

**Warning- Reference to abuse, tender Snape, Jerks and a high Harry.**

**A/N-** I' sorry about all the mistakes in chapter 2! If I can figure out how to edit the chapter with out deleting it I'll fix it I promise! Sorry if this chapter goes off the mark a bit I had made a outline of this chapter and ended up going on a very long detour. I'll get the story back on track soon though! Thank you to all the people who have followed and favorite my story so far it means the world to me! Please review and let me know if you like the chapter! It'll seriously make my day! Enjoy!

Severus Snape sat at his desk watching his sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class file in. He looked out onto the class uninterested until a certain messy haired student walked in. Though his eyes were no longer puffy and red from crying he still looked rather disheveled. His shirt was half tucked in and his tie was crooked. His hair stuck up in the back and parts of the front and sides, the rest clung to his head where it was still slightly damp from the shower. His skin lacked its normal healthy glow, and he sported purple bags under his eyes. Which weren't present earlier and Snape had wondered if Harry had been wearing a glamor. His theory was proven when the young man in question caught his reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room. Harry swore under his breath and mumbled an incantation that left his face and skin looking healthy as usual. Harry was back to normal so quickly that there was no way anyone who hadn't been a spy for many years would have noticed the change in appearance. These actions worried Snape and made him wonder how long Harry had been using glamours. Harry had still looked stick thin but there was no way he would have been able to do anything about that in the last 30 minutes since Snape had last saw him. Snape decided he would have to take matters into own hands and make him gain some weight if it meant force-feeding him a nutrient potion down his throat.

Snape suddenly remembered he had a class to teach. He ripped his eyes away from Harry and turned his attention to the class. He made sure his usual mask was in place and pushed every thought of Harry to the back of his mind. He could not afford to blow his cover just because he saw the boy break down and he was concerned. With a deep breath She stood up in front of the class and started teaching. He did a brief lecture and demonstration of the spells they were going to learn today. If Snape had risked a look in Harry's direction he would have noticed a pair of green eyes that never left the potions master, studying the tall elegant body in front of him. With a sneer firm in place Severus divided the class into partners leaving Harry the only one without one. "Well Potter given the odd number in the class, it looks like that leaves you with me. Do try not to embarrass your self and keep up." Snape said then instructed the class to start practicing the spells he had just went over. Harry blushed at the idea of being so close to Snape. His palms started sweating and his body started to lightly twitch. Harry chalked it up to his anger and agitation at having to pair with Snape.

Ron gave him an apologetic look as Hermione nudged him in the side silently telling him to get a move on. Harry grumbled under his breath and made his way towards Snape. On the way to the front of the room Harry tripped over a hex shot at his feet by Draco falling into the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry stood there momentarily stunned by the feeling of the hard body and muscular arms that held him up against his. The Slytherins snickered and Harry blushed mumbling apologizes and straightened himself up when he remembered whose body he had just crashed into. Snape body tingled from the contact but he stood there with a stern face and eyebrow raised. When Harry finally met his gaze Snape sneered. "Five points Mr. Potter for lack of grace and another five for showing up like you got dressed in the dark." Snape said dusting off his robe and gesturing to Harry's half tucked in shirt and crooked tie. "Now if you can get yourself together and pay attention long enough I would really appreciate it if we could get started. Go stand over there."

Harry seethed the whole time he dueled with Snape affectively blocking most of Snape's spells. Neither Harry nor Snape had noticed that the class had stopped practicing in favor of watching them duel. It was like an elegant dance with beautiful footwork and the intelligent casting and dodging of spells. That is of course until Draco had gotten bored watching the rather intimate dance between the two men and shot a sticking charm at Harry's feet. Harry's concentration was broken when his feet wouldn't budge. His protego shield faltered and Snape's stinging hex broke through hitting him square in the chest. Feet still glued to the floor and arms stretched out to soften the blow Harry went tumbling backwards connecting with the floor with a sickening pop emitting from his shoulder. Seeing what happened Draco quickly freed Harry's feet and pretended like nothing happened. Seeing the quick flick of Draco's wrist Snape shot his godson a glare that let him know he wasn't happy and he would be talking to him later. All the while Harry snapped and lost control of his anger.

"What the hell was that for Malfoy! You could have fucking killed me! Arsehole!" Harry spat sitting on the floor clutching his shoulder trying to stand up.

"Potter, stop! You need to stay still!" Snape said crouching next to Harry reaching out trying to get him to sit still. Something like fear flashed in Harry's eyes.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Harry yelled flinching out of Snape's arms and scooting as far back as possible.

"Class dismissed! Stop gawking and leave! If any one is in here in the next 2 second I'll take 50 points away from everyone whose left in the room" yelled Snape to the crowd. Once the class was empty he turned back to Harry who was trembling lightly in the corner. Snape slowly approached him reached his hand out in an offering, much like the way you approach a hippogriff.

"Potter?" Snape questioned when he got close enough. Harry flinched at the closeness and pressed himself closer to the wall. Severus recognized the signs since this has happened to himself more times than he cared to admit. Harry was stuck in an episode reliving a traumatic experience. Usually this happened with victims of abuse but certainly Harry couldn't have been abused could he?

" Potter?" He repeated this time seeing Harry flinch at the use of his surname. Snape changed tactics.

"Harry… It's all right… I'm Professor Snape. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently sitting down and quickly cradling the Gryffindor against his chest watching out for his dislocated shoulder. For a few minutes Harry fought against Severus's hold. He yelled and kicked at first and started apologizing over and over again promising he would never do it again until Eventually Harry stopped fighting. What "it" was Snape had no idea but he tended to find out one way or another. A minute after Harry had calmed down Severus still sat on the floor of his classroom robes spread out around them and the door wide opened. Harry sat in between the professors legs back pressed up against a black clad chest, while Severus held him close whispering comforting words. It was this way they were discovered when Hermione and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Severus! What do you think you are doing?!" Poppy squeaked.

Snape's head shot up at the intruders. "No no no no no no." Harry murmured at the loud noise chanting and twisting around in Snape's arms burring his face in the mans chest eyes firmly squeezed shut.

Snape glared at Poppy as she looked at him with eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"Harry? I need to take you to the hospital wing now do you think you can walk?" Snape asked gently starting to let go. Harry just clung tighter to his robes and buried his face deeper into the potion master's chest. Snape just sighed defeated and picked the young man up brushing past the two witches only to stop outside the hallway. Mustering all the dignity he could and what was left of his dungeon bat reputation he pivoted his step and stood tall.

"Well? Are you two birds going to stand there all day and stare at the floor or are you going to accompany Mr. Potter and I to the hospital wing?"

After getting the two witches attention he continued

"Ms. Granger would you please bring Mr. Potters bag to the hospital wing please."

Hastily Hermione picked up the messenger bag and followed. She was completely boggled at the events that just happened.

Once the reached the infirmary Severus placed Harry in his designated hospital bed and summoned curtains. He stood out of the way with Hermione while Poppy worked. Once she was finished she put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at Snape.

"Explain."

Signing he cast a silencing charm "Ms. Granger it is ok if you stay here and listen but I need to make sure I have your up most digression."

"Of course professor. I won't say a word about anything to anyone"

"Very well then. Madam Pomfrey, did Ms. Granger bring you up to speed on how Mr. Potter was injured?"

Poppy nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"All right well I believe Mr. Potter went into a trigger induced episode... I believe he was reliving a traumatic experience of abuse."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she gasped. Poppy's face was stern "Abuse? Are you certain Severus?"

"I'm afraid so Poppy. That's what it appears to be any way. I believe I was the trigger. Mr. Potter was fine after the incident until I called him Potter and touched his arm to see if he was ok. He immediately flinched and tried to get as far away from me as possible and started shouting at me to stop touching him. At first I thought he just didn't want me to touch him but then I saw he was trembling and he was scared. Potter's never been scared of me. Intimidated maybe but scared? Never. Bloody Gryffindor courage and all that." Snape paused to snort and paused before he continued trying to figure out what to say with out revealing too much about himself.

"There was no way I could get him up here to get his shoulder looked at if he continued to think I was his abuser. The only way I knew how to convince him other wise was to hold- um- comfort him..."

Poppy nodded remaining silent trying not to add any more attention to the situation. Hermione on the other hand looked confused.

"Professor? I don't understand how did you know how to react to Harry? How did you know how to calm him? How did you know he was being abused?"

Severus never answered he just straightened looked at her and instinctively drew his hand to the scars in his right shoulder. Her eyes widened at the gesture and realize Snape was also abused and he spoke from experience.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she looked down at the ground and blushed.

Snape recovered and spoke "Now Ms. Granger when Mr. Potter wakes he may not remember having an episode. He may not remember my role at all. If for some reason he starts asking questions please don't tell him I helped him come to. I can't imagine Mr. Potter would be to please to know he spent 5 minutes sitting on the ground being hugged by the greasy git of the dungeons some one he no doubt hates." As soon as he finished his sentence there was a stir in the bed Harry was weakening.

"Professor? What happened? Where am I?" Harry asked confused with sleep and drugs.

"It's ok Potter you're in the hospital wing. Mr. Malfoy hexed you and you dislocated your shoulder. Just rest."

He said pushing Harry tenderly back down onto the bed. Harry complied rolling his head and smiling lazily at the two witches who were now eyeing the two men with confused and skeptical looks. With a bow and a billow of robes Severus canceled the silencing spell and made his way out of the hospital wing only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Professor!" She shouted

"Yes? Ms. Granger?"

"I don't think he hates you."

"Pardon?"

"Harry. Sir. I don't think he hates you."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well you see sir. He would have never let you touch him in that state if he did.. Even if he didn't really know it was you.. I just know he doesn't hate you."

"Pleas enlighten me why do you think I care if a student hates me or not?"

"I don't think you care if a student hated you I think you care if Harry hates you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't think you hate him as much as you lead on to sir."

"Hmm." Was the only thing Snape said before he spun on his heals and walked away only to pause half way down the hall and call back. "Ms. Granger, if you speak a word of this to any one I will deny every word of it and take so many points away from Gryffindor they won't be able to win the house cup till long after you graduate... It would seriously damage my reputation. Do I make myself clear?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course sir." She said hiding an amused smile.

When Hermione entered back into the Infirmary the curtains were drawn back and Harry was sitting back with a lazy smile on his face and being fitted for a sling. Harry was mumbling something and Madam Pomfrey was trying to stifle a laugh. As soon as he saw Hermione he got excited.

"'Mione! You're back!"

"Inside voices Mr. Potter." Poppy Scolded

"Oh, my apologies Healer Pom-Pom. I'll be quite." Harry whispered excitedly

Hermione chuckled "Hello Harry how are you felling?"

"Awesome. Healer Pom-Pom gave me these potions… well I guess Snapey made them so maybe he gave them to me? I don't know. Any way, the potions make me happyyyyy. That's why she's Healer Pom-Pom. 'Cuz it's part of her name and she brings in the cheer, like a cheerleader does with pom-poms but with medicine instead. Professor Snape is Snapey 'cuz it's so much more fun to say, plus I think it fits him you know? He's really not a bad guy." Harry paused and got a serious look on his face and turned his head to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Maybe I should call you Healer medicine instead?" Poppy couldn't help it then and bust out laughing. Smiling at her reaction he looked back at Hermione and got all excited again. "'Mione! 'Mione! Smell my shirt! It smells amazing! It reminds me of that potion you know? It's Spicy and musty like." Hermione just laughed at her friend not making the connection.

"All right Ms. Granger harry needs his rest now you and Mr. Weasley may come and eat breakfast with Mr. Potter but I don't think he should have many visitors right now.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey, will he be all right?"

"He'll be just fine dear his arm will be healed in the next few days and the goofiness of the potion will wear off by tomorrow morning. I believe he's having a minor side effect to one of the ingredients. He'll be quite fine though."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Hermione said before she made her exit.

The next morning Harry woke feeling a little groggy. The pepper up potion had worn off and Harry was cranky and in pain from his arm. He moaned and winced when he tried to move his arm. Causing Poppy to appear out of her office and soon flocked over him running tests.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're healing a little slower than I would like but your making progress. I'm just going to have to keep you a little longer today but you should be good to go for lunch." Poppy Said as she put Harry's arm back in the sling and gave him a few potions to take. Harry groaned and reluctantly agreed. He sat there silently for a moment and let Poppy finish fussing over him until he spoke. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry I called you Healer Pom-Pom."

Poppy chuckled "Ah so you remember."

"How badly did I embarrass myself?"

"Not to badly only I and Ms. Granger were here to witness your reaction.

"Oh thank god."

"I must warn you however that you just drank another Pepper Up Potion."

"What? Why!" Harry exclaimed.

"It will make you feel better Harry I promise but don't worry it won't take affect for another half hour and your friends will be long gone by then."

Just then Hermione and Ron entered with a tray full of breakfast food for Harry.

"Hey mate how you feeling?" Ron said sitting down in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"I'm feeling all right. My arm hurts but I'll be ok." Harry said looking at the food on his plate deciding on eating a piece of toast.

"When are you going to be released Harry?" Hermione asked

"Just before lunch I think."

"Oh no you're going to miss half your classes for the day! Don't worry I'll make sure take some notes for you!"

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"Do you think Slughorn will have that potions in his classroom again? Ron asked Hopefully.

"Honestly Ron stop lusting over that potion!"

"I can't help it smelt so good. Didn't mate? What it smell like to you?"

"Um well it smelled like something spicy and floral like." Harry lied.

Ron nodded approvingly while Hermione eyed Harry incredulously remembering the conversation from last night. She saw her friend looked uncomfortable and decided to change the topic and talk to him about his lie later.

"You'll never guess what Professor Dumbledore announced at dinner last night Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah mate it's going to be bloody brilliant! He's having the teachers preform for us at dinner to boost morale and keep spirits high and all that." Said Ron.

Harry snorted. "He would do something like that. I can't wait to see it though. How's it going to work?'

"Starting next week each professor gets a week. They get a choice to preform during dinner or after dinner but regardless the have to do it daily! A bunch of us are already having a bet pull going on guessing what some of the professor's talents are. Do you want in?" Ron said enthusiastically stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, Maybe a little later though .I'm getting a little tired now, I think my potions are starting to kick in." Harry said.

"All right Harry, get better. We'll see you later." Hermione said dragging Ron out of the infirmary behind her.

About 20 minutes late Snape entered the infirmary carrying a box full of potions vials.

"Snapey!" Harry said smiling goofily up at the potions master and waving him over.

Eyeing the green-eyed boy amusingly he walked up to him.

"You seam to be feeling good Potter?"

"I am Snapey! It's the best I felt in days! And it's all because of the potion Healer Pom-Pom Medicine gave me!"

"Is that so?" Snape drawled amused.

"Yep! Well it's your fault I'm felling this good too Sir. You brewed me this potion… Though I'm sure you could make me feel good in other was too." Harry said giggling

Snape almost dropped his box of potions at Harry's words. He didn't know what to think.

Suddenly Harrys yelling interrupted Snape's lack of thinking.

"Healer Pom-Pom Medicine! Snapey's here and he has more potions!"

Snape just snorted at the teen's words and chalked them up to insanity.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this update took me so long to get out! I became really busy with my online college courses. Not to mention I had gotten really wrapped up is a Snarry fic that I just had to finish! Any who… Thank you so much to everyone who has alerted this story and reviewed it. The attention makes me happy and spurs me on to keep writing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Severus Snape is Not a Blushing Man.**

Snape willed himself not to blush at Harry's words and straightened himself up when Madam Pomfery came bustling out of her office.

"Ah, Severus you brought the potions, splendid! Come follow me." Poppy said as she ushered him in to her office. "Here are the potions you wanted, Dreamless Sleep, Calming Draught, Pepper Up, Fever Reducing, and Pain Killing Potion. This should be enough to restock your supplies until break. However, please do not hesitate to ask if you require more. Snape said setting the crate down on her desk.

"Just in time too, I had just given Mr. Potter my last Pepper Up potion. Though it seems he's had a mild reaction too it. "

"I've noticed." Snape said with a scowl crossing his arms.

"Ah, so you've talk to him have you? Don't be too hard on him Severus; I don't believe he can help what he's saying."

"I've gathered that. I don't think anyone who was in his or her right mind would be stupid enough to call me 'Snapey'. Not even Potter."

Madam Pomfery hid an amused smile as she shut the door to her office to give herself and her colleague a little more privacy. By the time she turned around Snape was all ready seated in one of the wooded guest chairs in front of her desk. He was looking at her with impatiens and a vague sense of annoyance letting her know he wished to get on with the conversation since he was a busy busy man and did not have all day. She sighed and took her own seat in the faded green plush chair that resided behind her desk.

"What do you think would be causing the reaction?" inquired the matron. Snape's face softened some at the question and sighed. The action did not go unnoticed.

"I'm not sure Poppy, it could be any of the ingredients or the combination of them. I'm going to have to administer some test. You're sure it was the Pepper Up that caused the reaction?"

"I wasn't positive at first but the second time I administered the potion I-" Anger flared in Snape's eyes as he cut off Poppy.

"Twice?! What do you mean Twice?! You mean to tell me that you gave Potter the potion to him yesterday and he had this reaction and you gave him the potion again today! Do you haven any idea how dangerous that could be! He could hallucinate or go into a coma!"

"I'm well aware of the dangers Severus Snape! I have been practicing medicine long before you even thought about brewing your first potion. Now if you allow me to continue, I wasn't positive before but now I am. Since the Pepper Up potion is a stimulant at first I thought the reaction was caused when Harry took both the Pepper Up and the Dreamless Sleep potion together. I thought he was just trying to fight sleep; therefore he was a little delirious. His reaction only lasted thirty minutes before he fell asleep. However I realized I had given the potion to Harry after Mrs. Granger had left. His reaction had started well before then. I had a hunch it was the Pepper Up potion, but I wouldn't know for certain until I gave it to him again. I've been keeping close watch on him. So don't fret Severus."

He didn't like the fact that Harry had been given the potion twice but he knew it was necessary to figure out what was causing the reaction.

"When you gave him the potion the second time did you give it to him with anything else?"

"Just a Nutrition Potion."

"So, you did give him the Nutrition potion then?"

"Of course I gave him the Nutrition potion! He's way to thin!"

"I've gathered that myself Poppy, thanks."

"No need to get snippy with me Severus. Don't pretend that you don't care for the boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Snape snapped defensively.

"You can't honestly expect me to think you still hate him? I don't think you've hated him for a very long time. I've known you since you were eleven Severus. I've watched you grow up from the boy you were to the brave man you are now. I know you too well, I can see through that mask of yours, there's no use in hiding it from me. I saw the way you reacted with him yesterday you were so tender and calm. You're face softened when we started talking about Harry's welfare, and you got angry when you thought he would be in danger. You lost your patience very quickly, even for you Severus. Especially over someone you appear to hate."

Snape slumped back in to his chair sighing in defeat. He hated himself for being so obvious. He mustn't let it happen again, he could very well risk Harry's life if it gets out to the wrong person. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sat there for a long moment before he spoke barley above a whisper.

"He's hardly a boy Poppy."

The Matron sighed and looked at her colleague in the face. "I know Severus, I know. He really never got to have that luxury did he?"

Severus's face hardened twisted in disgust. "No!" He was up out of his chair now and pacing around the room.

"A maniac stole it from him at the ripe old age of one! And those muggles refused to give him any childhood. If yesterday was anything to go by and the state of his health now I'm sure of it." Angry gestures accompanied every word. " Look at him Poppy! I mean really look at him! He's far too thin to be healthy. You could count his ribs, every vertebra in his spine! Not to mention the muscle he's put on this summer. If he continues to gain muscle and not gain any weight his muscles will break down. From the looks of it he had to have burned twice as many calories than he consumed daily! I saw him put up a glamour Poppy! He put it up so fast even I almost missed it! He didn't even utter the incantation. He's been using a glamour for years Poppy! Years! Who knows what injuries he's hiding!" Snape paused his ranting and grabbed hold of the teacup that was sitting on top of Madam Pomfrey's desk. He whirled it across the room smashing into pieces as it connected with the wall. The whole time Severus ranted Poppy sat there listening to every word he said. "They're his family! They're supposed to be there for him! Care for him! His Family!.. Family.. And I- I wasn't there for him, I couldn't stop-… The way I've treated him. Poppy I- I-" Severus sat back down and turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. All the emotions and memories of his own abuse and the regret of his actions came flooding back to him in an instant.

Though Poppy was worried about her colleague and surprised at the raw emotion he showed she didn't show it. She sat patiently and when she felt he was calm enough she spoke. "Are you finished?"

Snape looked at her incredulously.

"Severus." She said calmingly "I know you feel guilty about not seeing the signs but you aren't the only one. None of us saw it. You mustn't beat yourself up about it. As for you're past actions there is still time to make amends."

Snape snorted. "He hates me Poppy he'll never listen."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Patient doctor confidentiality I can't repeat anything Mr. Potter may or may not have said last night in his drug induced state." Poppy said suggestively

Snape scowled and crossed his arms " I hate you and how bloody observant you are."

"Now now Severus is that any way to speak to an old lady? Especially after healing so many of your injuries over the years?"

The tall wizard just glared.

"Now, how are we going to get Mr. Potter to take a Nutrition Potion several times a day? He needs to gain some weight fast."

"Don't worry Poppy I've got that all under control. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing you know."

As soon as Snape finished his sentence a thud was heard on the other side of the door. The two wizards wrenched open the door and filed out into the infirmary in haste. Snape couldn't help hide an amused grin at the sight that greeted him. Harry potter was sprawled out the floor wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and a bed sheet tied around his neck like a cape. One arm was in a sling and fastened to his naked chest with a bit of fabric, the other was rubbing his backside. It was obvious the young wizard had tripped on the sheet and landed straight on his arse.

"Mr. Potter! What on earth are you doing out of bed?" scowled Poppy.

"I was practicing my billowing."

Snape raised and eyebrow and questioned the younger wizard. "Your billowing?"

Harry picked himself up off the floor and stalked down the aisle of the infirmary demonstrating.

Poppy chuckled. "Why Severus, I think he's trying to be you. Imitation is the best form of flattery."

Snape shot a glare out of the corner of his eye." Shut it Poppy."

He watched Harry for a short moment appreciating the way his hips swayed and the way his body moved while he tried to create longer strides.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said as he met Harry half way down the isle. As Harry approached Snape put a hand on the younger wizards uninjured shoulder to keep him from running into him. As soon as his hand connected with the naked flesh of Harry's shoulder a light pulse of magic coursed through his fingers. Snape withdrew his hand as soon as he felt the shock that left his fingers tingling. He was momentarily stunned and was left wordless. Five long seconds ticked by and Snape composed himself. "Mr. Potter, lets get you back in bed before your trip over that ridiculous bed sheet and injure yourself further." Snape said as he untied the bed sheet from Harry's neck and guided him back to the hospital bed. He tried to ignore the small pluses of magic he felt and willed his cheeks not to flush as their skin contacted once more. Snape's skin practically hummed with pleasure when he withdrew his hand from Harry's shoulder, when the young man crawled back into bed. Severus turned to face the matron. "Poppy, I'll be back in a moment. My free period is almost up, I need to speak with the headmaster about getting someone to cover my next class while I run the test on Mr. Potter. I will bring Albus up to speed on Mr. Potter's condition and gather the materials I'll need. Watch him white I'm gone Poppy." As Snape made his move to leave Harry called out to him. "Don't be long Snapey!" Not replying he turned on his heals and left the infirmary in a billow of robes.

Snape made his way to his office shooting daggers at anyone who dared to look his way. In the safety of his office he closed the door abruptly and warded the door. Shutting his eyes tightly he let the door hold his weight. His skin was still humming madly and he tried with all his might to ignore the warm feeling that was pooling in his stomach and quickly spreading towards his groin. When his skin refused to stop humming his arousal soon took over. Images of Harry flashed threw his mind. Harry's naked chest glistening with sweat from running, the naked patches of lightly tanned skin in the infirmary, the addictive pulse of magic he felt when he touched said skin. Before he knew it he was sitting on the couch in the sitting room of his quarters not knowing how he got there. His whole body was humming loudly with pleasure and his trousers were suddenly very tight. Allowing himself to indulge, he reached down to release his aching member from its restraints. A clock chimed as he started working on his belt signifying that his next class would start in five minutes. 'For fucks sake I can never catch a break.' Thought Snape stopping what he was doing and throwing his head back against the couch. Quickly he conjured an image of Hagrid in a tight speedo dancing, his junk flopping around in all its unpleasant glory. The image killed his erection almost instantly. Sighing Snape got off the couch and crouched in front of his fireplace. "Albus, are you in your office?" He called.

"Well Hello Severus, It's good to hear from you again."

"Oh, spare me. I just spoke with you earlier this morning. It's hardly we haven't talked in ages, any way on to the present issues. I need someone to cover my class for a about the next thirty minutes or so. Potter seems be having a reaction too the Pepper Up Potion. I need to test him for whatever ingredient is causing the reaction."

"Is it serious Severus? Is Harry All right?"

"Yes, he's fine, just annoyingly high at the moment."

"I see. Very well, I will send someone to your class. Go ahead and tend to Harry, I'll be by to check on him later."

That was all the communication Severus needed as he pulled his head out of the floo without saying so much as a goodbye. He gathered the ingredients he needed and stalked his way too the hospital wing.

Harry was the first to great him as he walked into the infirmary.

"Snapey! You're back!"

Still a little irritated from being interrupted and not wanting to give off too much information he ignored the calling and sought out Poppy. He found her restocking the shelves with the potions he had delivered earlier.

"Poppy, would it be ok if I remove the cloth that binds Potter's arm to his chest? I need to administer the tests too his skin, I believe his chest will be the best place."

"Go right ahead. Just make sure he doesn't move that arm. I want him out of here by lunch, we can't risk him flailing it about and injuring himself again."

All during the conversation Harry kept repeating Severus's name.

"Go to him Severus, I think he's calling you." Poppy smirked.

Snape glared at her but nonetheless nodded and left to tend to Harry.

"You called?" Snape said as he conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and sat down.

Harry smiled up at him. "Hi."

"That you are aren't you. High as a kite."

Harry just giggled.

"All right Mr. Potter, we're going to run some tests to see what is causing the reaction. To do that however, I'm going to have to untie that piece of fabric wrapped around your torso and apply something on to your chest is that ok?"

"Go right ahead…. Snapey."

"Potter. Stop calling me that."

"Hmmm. Nah. I don't fell like it. I want to call you Snapey. So I will." Harry smiled

"Potter." Snape said warningly

"Nope!" Harry encountered and winked.

Severus heart skipped a beat and willed himself not to blush. He's had to do that far too much today.

"All right Mr. Potter lets get started."

Snape cast a light sticking charm on Harry's injured arm to prevent him from moving it. He then untied the fabric from Harry's torso and slipped it out from under him. He took a vile out of his pocket and unshrunk it. There was a light green gel inside.

"This may be a little cold." Snape said as he began to pour some of the goo to Harry's chest. He paused a minute to get himself together and touched Harry's chest. With trepidation he started with a light touch with the tips of his fingers. Felling the pulse of the magic he quickly added more pressure rubbing small circles on to Harry's chest gently ran his hand down Harry's chest enjoying the feel of the taught muscles. Severus refused to look at Harry in the face while he did this. He hated how his body reacted. His skin hummed in tune with the pulse of the magic. Severus couldn't help but blush, he was having a very hard time not making this sexual. It was all he could do to keep himself from running his hands all over the beautiful body that lay in front of him.

"You've got nice hands." Harry said barley above a whisper. As fate would have it Severus blush depend, much to his horror. Trying to pull himself together Snape took out various ingredients to test on Harry.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I'm going to test each of these ingredients separately. I'm going to place a little bit on your skin and if it starts to turn red we will know which one is causing the problem. The color of your skin will let us know how allergic you are to the substance. The darker the color the more allergic you are. Understand?"

"Yes Captain Snapey. Sir!" Harry smiled.

Snape just shook his head and started the process hopping that Harry wouldn't say anything else. Fifteen minutes later all his hope had vanished.

"You smell nice, spicy… I like your name too. Snape…y"

Severus sighed ad chanced a look at Harry. The look and smile he received made his Heart stop momentarily. The young wizard looked so happy, Severus could only dream that Harry would look at him like that one day while he was lucid. Of course that would never happen because Harry was most likely not gay, and if he were he would never look twice at such an unappealing, emotional scared, abrasive man. Snape decided it was better not to think of such things and continue on with his work all the while listening to Harry sing his name over and over.

"Snape, Snape, Severs Snape…Dumbledore!"

Harry sang as he spotted the later wizard approach the bed.

"How's it going Severus?"

"Besides the annoyance caused by Harry's instant chanting of name we haven't had any success. You can stop chanting my name now Potter."

"But you feel so good in my mouth!" Harry stated.

Just then both Harry's torso and Snape's face turned red.

"Hey look Snapey, were both pink!" Harry said excitedly adding to Severus's embarrassment. He closed his eyes and pinched his noes the shade of his face quickly surpassing the shade of Harry's torso. He had to fight to regain his composure. Severus Snape was not a blushing man, but the semi-hard on he sported cause by Harry's words did not help.

Giving Snape the benefit of the doubt he chose to ignore his blushing cheeks. "What was the cause of the reaction Severus?"

"It appears to be Ginger." Snape said checking the label on the vial. "Though Mr. Potter's skin is just a light pink. He's not severally allergic. In fact I think that if Mr. Potter were to ingest it in the future He would just be a bit giddy and hyper."

"Splendid! Now that that's taken care of you can return to your class and perhaps Harry can get some sleep." Said Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster, I'll just apply a salve to get rid of the redness and be on my way." Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and said his goodbyes to his two protégés and left the infirmary.

Once the headmaster left Snape shrank the vials and placed them in his pockets once more. He conjured a warm wet washcloth and wiped down Harry's torso of any ingredient that may have remained on the younger wizards skin. He then summoned a slave from a near by cabinet and began rubbing it on Harry's chest and stomach. He took his time making sure all the redness had faded. He allowed himself to enjoy the hum of his skin and the way the continuous pulse of magic he felt would tremor slightly when Harry shivered from his touch. He couldn't help but notice that the green eyes that stared at him were slightly dilated, though that did nothing for willing away his arousal. Maybe he would skip lunch and spend sometime alone in his chambers after he was finished teaching the little buggers. And with that thought Severus wrapped the now sleeping Harry's torso in fabric and lifted the sticking charm. He drew the covers up to Harry's chin and tracked down Poppy to say his farewells.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Self-control

**A/n: I'm so sorry I hadn't updated! I wanted to get this out so much sooner, but I hot swamped with homework and other things. Thank for those of you who alert my story and left me reviews, it means so much! You guys seriously brighten my day and spur me on to write more. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. Also if any of you have a tumblr feel free to follow me at sectumseverus19. I blog about my story sometimes, and I'd love to hear from you all and chat Snarry with you. Any way, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 5- Self-control **

Harry woke slowly and groaned his head pounding. Dazed and confused he took in his surroundings. He knew he was in the hospital wing but he couldn't quite place why. The dull ache in his shoulder and the fact that it was wrapped up was a clue, but he still couldn't quite place it. Grabbing the pillow out from under his head he used it to cover his face in annoyance. Expecting to feel the cushion of the mattress he was startled when he felt something hard under his head. Keeping his face covered with the pillow he reached behind his head and pulled out the offending object. It was a book. Upon further examination Harry realized it was his potions textbook. When had he put that there? It must have been sometime during his reaction. His reaction! Harry swore and smacked himself on the forehead adding to the throbbing pain. One look at the book and that's all it took his memories of the previous day and this morning all came flooding back to him. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head in despair. The memories were a little fuzzy but they came back full force like the rush of water through a broken dam. Malfoy hexing him, going in to a shock, Snape comforting him, acting horribly annoying and inappropriate, calling Snape names, the hum of his body when his skin contacted with Snape's, a blushing Snape. Oh he was a dead man; there was no way he wouldn't get punished for this. Had Snape really blushed? Had he really comforted Harry and carried him to the infirmary? He vaguely remembered Hermione walking in, and cuddling into his professor's robes breathing in his delicious scent. He would have to ask Hermione about it later to make sure it was actually real and wasn't a dream. Just then Harry was roused out of his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey started talking.

"The last time I check books were for reading Mr. Potter."

Harry dropped the book immediately like it had been burring him and turned to face the matron, eyes wide and mouth agape. He didn't realize he had even opened the book and was sniffing the pages. He was appalled at his behavior, cheeks flushing at being caught. Without saying anything and cheeks still flushed he one handedly put the book back in his messenger bag that sat on the floor next to his bed. As he sat up he realized that the book smelt somewhat familiar. It reminded him of the way Snape smelled, spicy. He gently laid his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. His blushed deepened at the realization, and deepened even further when he realized that the books presents and smell comforted him. A feeling he was quickly loosing since he put it away. Poppy had the good grace not to question the odd behavior and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Snape's going to murder me isn't he?"

She snorted and thankfully thought his blush was caused by the recurrence of his memories.

"I wouldn't worry about it dear."

"I called him Snapey… I'm a dead man." Harry said more to himself than to the matron.

"I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"Nonsense, everyone has their moments, but don't let me see you in here for at least another month. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He said with a sheepish smile. Harry relaxed slightly in to the bed and let the older women run her diagnostic charms. When she was finished she spoke. " Well Mr. Potter, you are healing quite nicely. I can release you now. However, you need to keep your arm in the sling and bound to your torso for the remainder of the day. Is that understood?" When he nodded his understanding she continued. "It is important for your arm to stay bound for your shoulder to heal properly. I don't think you will have any problems but if for some reason the cloth comes untied do not move and get a teacher to tie it back on immediately. Yes?" Harry nodded again and watched as the no-fuss witch retreated to her office and came back with a set of school robes.

"All right Mr. Potter, here are your clothes. I think we can forgo the robes for today considering your circumstances and just wear the uniform." Harry perked up at this. Though he never had a problem wearing a robe he didn't particularly feel like dealing with the extra fabric today. His inflated mood quickly plummeted when he realized Madam Pomfrey would have to help him get dressed. He couldn't spell the shirt on for it may jostle his injured shoulder. She had him sit on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor facing her. She undid the binding and sling, gently laying his arm down. The matron started with the uninjured arm and slid a white sleeve up it before doing the same to the injured one but much slower. Harry willed himself not to blush at the mortification he felt at being dressed like a small child when she did up the buttons. She left the top button undone and discarded the tie with the robes deeming it a nuisance as it would just get in the way and choke Harry when she bound his shoulder again. She had him stand up and she spelled his pants and shoes on much to his relief. Harry didn't think he could live with the blow to his pride if she had to help him into his briefs and trousers. There was only one teacher he wanted touching his pants, especially if said teacher would be taking them off, preferably with his teeth. Harry started and mentally shook himself. No. There was no way he just thought that. What the fuck was wrong with him? Harry's battle with himself went unnoticed by Poppy as she had him sit on the bed and fixed up his arm again using strips of thick black fabric as a sling and a binder.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Why is it that you can heal broken bones in a few days using magic but it takes just as long to heal my shoulder and I have to wear a sling? Isn't a break a more extensive injury?" Harry Asked.

"It depends on the injury and person. In terms of your injury however, because it had to do with your joints it takes longer to heal. We can speed it up magically like we have, but it has to stay still for at least 12 hours to make sure it heals correctly. There is no other way to do that then placing the arm in a sling and binding the shoulder with a strip of fabric. Due to your recent severity in weight loss…" Poppy paused to glare at him to make sure she was being listened to. " Your joints are a little weaker at the moment. We have to keep it bound for the rest of the day to make sure your shoulder won't pop out of the socket again."

"Oh." Was all Harry said looking sheepish.

"Do your best to add some meat on that frame of yours, and as quick as possible."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger should be here to escort you to lunch in the great hall in just a moment. Please feel free to take a seat and wait."

Harry sighed as he sat in a chair. The Pepper Up Potion had worn of entirely and he didn't feel so peppy anymore. In fact, he felt rather unhappy. He no longer felt numb since arriving back at Hogwarts. He had too much going on in his head for that. He didn't like the fact that Madam Pomfrey new he had lost weight. If she knew how skinny he was there is a good possibility she discovered why. He did a quick check to make sure his glamours were still up that covered the many bruises. He sighed in relief when he discovered they were still intact. Upon the uneasiness he felt towards Madam Pomfrey he also felt embarrassed and vulnerable. He never was able to mourn Sirius's death properly and adding on the relentless beatings he received from the Dursley's this summer he was rather pent up with emotions. The result made him feel closed off and vulnerable. A top of that he felt confused about his sexuality and Snape. He had a pretty good feeling he was gay he couldn't help but notice the strong jaw of a seventh year Ravenclaw across the great hall at lunch yesterday. He cam to terms with his sexuality, he couldn't really do much about the way his body reacted. He just didn't know how he felt about it. He didn't know how people would react once the found out, if it was accepted in the wizarding world or not. Snape just confused him even further. The things he said to him yesterday were so unlike him, but there was something about the man that just unhinged him. He couldn't explain what it was.

"Harry?" Hermione called rousing Harry out of his musings. He blinked up at her for a moment until he realized she wanted him to get moving. He stood up abruptly and reached for his bag only to be beat my Hermione.

"I'll carry this." She said hoisting his bag over her shoulder. Harry didn't particularly like the fact that she was fussing over him but he didn't have the strength to argue. She'd fuss over a paper cut, either altering the press and worrying over it, or telling you to suck it up, rub some dirt in it, and be a man. But that was Hermione and he loved her for it.

They were silent as they walked out of the infirmary and down the hall for until Hermione dragged him in to a covered alcove. She was gentle not to jostle Harry's arm but the sudden movement startled him.

"What's going on?" He asked leaning against the wall and eyed Hermione with some trepidation. She didn't speak until she finished casting several silencing charms and disillusionment spells.

"How come you lied to Ron?" she asked spinning on her heels to look at him in the face."  
Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and added a Muffliato spell to the wards for good measure.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry just shrugged. "My potions book." She opened her mouth to berate him for using the book but he put his hand up silencing her and continued to speak.

"Look Hermione I'm not interested in a lecture right now ok so drop it. What do you mean why did I lie to Ron? I didn't lie to him about anything."

Hermione Sighed and looked at her friend in concern but continued on nonetheless. "This morning at breakfast. You told Ron you smelt something spicy and floral. You didn't though you smelt something spicy and musty."

Harry Paled at her words. "How do you know about that?"

"You told me yesterday, after, after the… incident. It was a little bit after you had taken the Pepper Up Potion."

"Who all else heard." Harry said though gritted teeth willing himself not to get angry at her for confronting him. It wasn't her fault he was so stupid and blabbed to anyone under that potion.

"Just me and Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said looking at her friend once more in concern.

"You promise me you wont tell anyone Hermione."

"Of course I wont. But Why Harry? Why is it such a big deal."

"I, I heard Seamus talking at lunch about Ernie Macmillan. He said that he had heard that Ernie had smelt something musty, and that he always knew he was gay..." Harry said blushing and refusing to meet Hermione's gazes.

"Why would that matter to you?" She said confused

Suddenly Harry looked up and looked her in the face "Because I smelled something musty too..." He said quietly.

The realization suddenly dawned on her as she made the connection. "Oh. Harry, that doesn't necessarily mean your gay."

Harry just blushed but didn't say anything.

"Harry… Are you gay?"

"I don't know Hermione. I think so… but I don't know… I'm so confused." Harry answered hanging his head in defeat.

Mindful of Harry's shoulder Hermione wrapped him in a warm comforting hug. "It doesn't matter Harry." She whispered rubbing small circles on his back. " It doesn't matter if you prefer men to woman. I'll always be there for you. You could join a nudist colony and fall deeply and madly in love with a tree for all I care. You will always be my Harry and I will always love you and accept you for who ever you are."

Harry let out a shaky breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you 'Mione. Don't tell Ron yet ok? I don't want to tell anyone yet until I know for certain."

Hermione nodded and moved to start bringing down the wards but Harry grabbed her arm and stalled her movements.

"Wait 'Mione I have a question. I'm not really sure if this was real or if I dreamt this but did Snape, um, did he really carry me all the way to the infirmary?"

Hermione nodded softly and Harry blushed.

"Don't say anything to him about it though. He told me that if you came looking for answers I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I suspect he doesn't want you to think he doesn't hate you anymore." Hermione said matter of factly as she turned and broke down the wards. She didn't miss the blush that crept across Harry's cheeks and the small smile that rested on his lips. She figured there was much more to Harry's feelings then he was letting on but she figured she'd let it go for today. He'd tell her when he was ready. Giving her friend a reassuring smile she pick up both bags and hooked her arm through Harry's uninjured one and led him dawn to the great hall chatting quietly.

Snape looked up from his plate when the double doors opened revealing a very scrumptious looking Potter. Snape had to clinch his jaw to keep it from falling open. The fabric of his shirt pulled tightly across his chest caused by the restrictive black fabric tied around the young mans torso. The contrast between the white of the shirt and the black fabric drew Snape's attention to Harry's chest and neck. Grudgingly he pulled his eyes away from the toned chest only to lock his eyes with green ones. 'Fuck" Snape thought as he made sure his face was schooled in to an impassive mask. He hoped he hadn't seemed like he was checking the younger wizards chest. Harry blushed and looked away breaking their gaze as Hermione guided him to the Gryffindor table. He turned his attention back to his food. The brief interaction would have appeared that he was just mildly interested in the cause of the interruption to his meal if anyone happened to notice his stare. Though he doubted anyone noticed, because they were all preoccupied with the fact that Harry Potter was out of the hospital wing. Some students sniggered at his injured shoulder; others were pleased of his return. Some didn't care at all, and other showed slight jealousy for the fact that he was permitted to go without a robe and tie for obvious reasons. Snape almost congratulated himself on going unnoticed, deciding he'd risk another glance at the delectable wizard. After all he decided to practice self-control and forgo the masturbation for lunch. Even though the dunderheaded answers of his students may have more to do with his lack of arousal than his self-control. That didn't matter though he disserved a glace. Acting like he was sweeping the great hall for rule breakers his eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table. Harry was just sitting down, struggling slightly the keep himself balanced. It only took Harry abut five seconds to reach his normal seat from the entrance of the great hall. Had it really only been that short since Snape looked at him last? It had felt like minutes had passed by. His heart melted at the endearing sight of Harry interacting with his friends. Why Snape felt that it was endearing he couldn't quite say. All he knew was that he was fucked. Glancing up his eyes locked on the face of none other than Hermione Granger's only to realize she was starting right back at him. He looked at her wearingly and she pursed her lips in amusement and cocked her eyebrow letting him know he hadn't gotten away with looking at Harry. Snape broke the gaze immediately shoveling a few more bites of his salad in to his mouth. He was so fucked. Royally and completely fucked indeed. He concentrated on how interesting his salad was to keep himself from starring at Harry. Though he couldn't last long and with each glance he took he became more and more flustered.

When Harry sat down at the table he was immediately welcomed by friends. After some light small talk he set his sights on his food places a turkey sandwich on to his plate. After a few small bites he couldn't resist the pull any longer. He glanced up from his plate and took in the sight of his snarky potions master. Snape wasn't looking at him; instead he was giving his food his full attention. His pale skin gloriously contrasted with his dark hair. It was deliciously tucked behind one ear showing off his profile and brilliantly long eyelashes that fluttered as he blinked. Harry's palms suddenly started to sweat and his throat became extremely dry. Breaking his gaze away from Snape he wiped his hands on his jeans and reached for the glass of pumpkin juice that sat in front of his plate already poured in his glass. Taking a sip he frowned at the taste. It tasted off sweeter some how.

"'Mione… Does the pumpkin juice taste odd to you?"

She poured herself a glass and took a sip.

Shaking her head she answered. "No, it tastes fine to me. Why what's wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "It tastes sweeter than normal. It's probably just a side effect from the medications I took. I'll just drink something else in stead."

Harry took one more glace up at the head table while he banished the pumpkin juice and poured himself a glace of milk. He noticed a pair of black eyes looking at him and his mouth got dry again. Without looking away he took a sip from his cup just as Ron bumped into his side. He managed to swallow must of it but couldn't help some of the creamy white liquid from dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Looking away from Snape in embarrassment he didn't notice the onyx eyes darken and the small shiver rack up Snape's spine. Self-control be damned. Snape couldn't take it anymore; there was a full 30 minutes until his next class. He would have to go to his office and take care of he problem that was stirring under his robes.

" Oh yeah. Harry." Ron said through a mouthful of food grasping Harry's attention "I was meant to tell you this earlier but Mum and Dad what you to write them when you got out of the hospital wing. You know to make sure your ok an all.

"All right, thanks Ron. I'll do that now" Harry said taking the quill, ink, and parchment Hermione offered him from across the table. Though, juggling three things with one hand is quite difficult and the quill fell to the floor behind him. Sighing Harry set the rest of the objects on the table and tried to twist himself to grab the fallen quill. Proven to be more difficult than normal with his restricted upper body he quickly slung two legs over the bench and stood up only to collide with a figure dressed in black. Surprised from the sudden collision and body proximity Harry reached out to grab Snape's shoulder to steady himself. Just as surprised Snape reached out to catch the stumbling wizard before he fell. Mindful of Harry's shoulder Snape grasped his hips bringing them forward with a force. Harry released a small gasp when their torsos met and his groin met with his professor's hard thigh. The gasp was only audible to the two wizards, and Snape quickly chalked it up to surprise and not arousal. Their position looked like an intimate dance, bodies up against each other, hands grasping hips, one hand on a shoulder, lips slightly parted, and eyes locked. They stayed like that for a second until Snape thought the better of it letting go of Harry's hips and flinging his hands up like he was at gunpoint. Harry soon reacted after, pulling his hand away from Snape's shoulder and stepping back mumbling an apology and blushing. 'Potter blushing? How interesting. Not to mention extremely delicious.' Snape thought thanking Merlin that Harry had collided with his thigh and nothing else. It wouldn't do well the scare the boy away before he even resumed the Occlumency lessons. Snape cleared his throat and spoke.

"Do watch where you're going Mr. Potter, unless of course you miss the hospital wing already. Then by all means be as clumsy as you'd like. Though I don't think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate having to fix your sorry hide twice in one week. The first week of school nonetheless. Hmm?"

"No Sir. I'll be more carful Sir. Sorry Sir." Harry said flustered and blushing.

Snape couldn't get enough of the sight of the green-eyed man blushing. It was driving his senses crazy and completely testing his self-control. Spotting the gray and white spotted feather quill on the floor Snape bent and picked it up offering it to Harry.

"I believe this is yours."

"Uh- Yes. Um, thank you Sir." Harry stammered taking the quill from Snape's hands.

Trying to ignore the electrical shock he felt when their hands brushed Snape smoothed the front of his robs and bid his good bye.

"Now that you are out of the hospital wing I expect you to be in class right on time. Being injured is not an excuse for lateness."

"Of course Sir." Harry said watching the older wizard turn on his heels and stalking out of the great hall. Slowly and carefully he turned eased himself back on the bench fighting a smile, ignoring everyone's sympathetic look and Hermione's quizzing one.

Snape walked as briskly as he could towards his private rooms taking every short cut he could. Finally reaching the portrait he quickly muttered the password and slid inside. Once the door was closed he quickly warded the door and slipped out of his shoes kicking them to the side. Making his way towards the couch he quickly undid enough buttons on his robes that allowed him to pull it off over his head clad only in trousers and a shirt. His short interaction with Potter in the great hall ate up some of his time. He knew he would have to be quick, though the need of release was growing so he did have a problem with that. Rolling up his shirtsleeves and unbuttoning the front so it lay open he trusted the access fabric behind him and plopped back on to his plush couch. Letting out a strangled groan he squeezed his bulge once through his pants before attacking his belt. Pushing his boxer briefs and trousers down his thighs he hissed in pleasure as his hard member sprung free and met the cool air. Teasing himself once by dragging his fingers slowly along the underside of his cock he sighed in contempt throwing his head back in pleasure. Eyes closed, he grabbed his long twitching cock giving himself a few slow strokes. Picturing a blushing Harry clad in only underwear he quickened the pace. The tip was slowly gathering copious amounts of pre cum and he soon ran his fingers over the slight smearing the liquid over his shaft moaning at the contact. With each up swing of his hand he made a quick twist at the head giving it the much-needed attention he craved. After a few more stokes, a grunt, a shout, and a buck of the hips Severus came in thick long spurts on to his chest, hand, and couch.

**A/N: Naughty naughty Severus Snape. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you all thought!**


	6. Chapter 6- Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

**A/n: I'm super sorry for the wait! I'm taking a few online classes and they have seriously been absorbing all my time! My final exams are on August 7****th**** so I plan on writing a bunch in the week I have off before fall semester starts. I need to get this story moving along. I have no idea how long this story will be but considering we're on chapter 6 and we are only on Tuesday afternoon on the first week of school… I say this story is going be pretty long. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's at least a thousand words longer than the other ones. In fact I had to break a good chunk out and use it as the start of my next chapter. :p If any of you lovely readers have a tumblr feel free to add me at SectumSeverus19. I post about this story from time to time, and I would love to chat Snarry with you all. I need to follow all the Snarry lovers I can!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful Reviews. I can't believe all the positive feedback I have been getting from this story. It seriously brightens my day and makes me super excited to write. I've had this idea for a story in my head for about two years and I just had to put it down on paper. You guys make it all the better! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to feed the plot bunny reviews are his favorite treat. :) **

**Chapter 6- Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk**

The smile playing on Harry's lips was soon forgotten when Seamus, in his haste to grab the salt, knocked over Harry's drink. Due to his injury Harry of course, couldn't get up fast enough and was forced to endure liquid seeping in to his shirt and pants. The spilt milk effectively ruined the parchment for the letter to the Weasleys.

"Oh shit, Sorry Harry." Seamus apologized.

"Uh, it's ok Seamus don't worry about it." Harry said, slowly getting up from the table. "I'm going to go ahead and get cleaned up, and write my letter um… else where." Harry said handing the bottle of ink over to Hermione. His hand stalled over the quill. He really didn't want to give it back. Snape had touched it and Harry quite honestly, wanted to keep it forever because of it. "Uh, Hermione? Do you mind if I use this quill I forgot to pick some up at Diagon Alley and I just broke my last one earlier…" Hermione nodded her consent and Harry couldn't help but feel pleased. "Excellent, thanks Hermione I owe you one."

"That's right Harry, no use crying over spilled milk, you got a quill out of it." Harry snorted at Hermione's joke and left too clean himself up. If anything good came out of that situation it was that he got that quill, and the fact that no one said anything to him about the Snape incident. He didn't feel up to having to control his emotions about Snape right now. He was so confused about everything. He liked Snape, He didn't like Snape, but if he like Snape that meant he was gay. Which, Harry was still confused about as well. Harry hadn't really felt anything for another guy before, but then again maybe he just hadn't been paying attention. Harry thought quietly to himself as he stuffed some parchment and ink in to his bag. Tossing a jumper over his things He paid no attention to the brand new pack of quills laying in his trunk. He had the Snape quill and that's all that mattered. His allegiance would lie with that quill for the foreseeable future. Harry smiled at the thought as he made his way out of his room and towards the bathroom. He pushed open the bathroom door only to be met with the sound of running water, the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh, and a deep moan. Someone was wanking in the shower. Quietly, Harry closed the door and stood awkwardly not sure what to do. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone and crept a little closer to the noise. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't help but feel intrigued. Suddenly the water turned off in the shower and Cormac McLaggen stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. The sight of Harry startled him however, and he slipped on some water falling on his ass, legs spread open wide exposing himself. Harry was to shocked too react, though he couldn't have missed the show even if he tired. A very wet, very shocked Cormac lay sprawled out on the floor. Drops of water dripped from his hair, past his strong jaw, and down his well toned chest travelling down his stomach. Harry couldn't help but notice the member that rested between McLaggen's thighs. Though it was soft, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the size. It appeared McLaggen was less endowed than he always bragged to be. The feeling of disappointment startled Harry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Spying on me in the shower. Getting your own rocks off no doubt by the looks of the wet spot on your pants. You bloody tosser." McLaggen spat defensively, covering himself and getting to his feet. Harry quickly schooled his face into an impassive mask and replied. "I'm not the one who's tossing McLaggen. Obviously any fool could see I got something spilled on me, which is the reason why I came in here. I don't fancy walking around the school smelling like sour milk. Besides, I wouldn't be getting my rocks off with the likes of you. You don't have enough interests me. I suggest the next time you have a wank put up a silencing spell." Harry froze momentarily hoping McLaggen took 'You don't have enough to interest me' to mean he didn't have the right parts and not what he actually meant. Cormac narrowed his eyes at Harry and spoke.

"Are you sure about that Potter?"

"About you putting up a silencing spell? Yeah I'm pretty sure thanks, no one wants to hear that." Harry said scrunching up his face in disgust.

Cormac rolled his eyes. "I meant about you being attracted to me."

"I- What-" Harry said eyes widening as McLaggen advanced said backing Harry Up against the sink. He pressed his lips to Harry's in a kiss. Harry froze stunned. Willing his body not to react to the pleasant feeling of a naked male chest pressed up against him he pushed McLaggen off with all the force he could muster with a one handed shove.

McLaggen smirked. "Well Potter, I guess you were right. You're not gay after all. I'm not either, just testing to see if you were a shirt lifter and spying on me. Actually, do you think you think you could put in a good word for me with your pal Granger? I'd like to get on a first name basses with her. You know what I mean?"

"Sod off McLaggen."

Cormac smirked and turned to leave the bathroom without a further word to Harry. Gritting his teeth Harry turned too the sink and started to wash the milk out of his clothes. It was a good thing he could convince McLaggen he was straight because Harry made up his mind he sure as hell wasn't. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was gay. Though, he was not interested in McLaggen. The guy was good looking there was no doubt about it, but His face was much too short and square, and his eyes and voice lacked a certain intensity and luster for Harry's liking. Besides, he found the guy far to irrigating for any real feelings. He couldn't deny the fact the he enjoyed the feeling of a lightly stubbled jaw and a well-toned chest pressed up against him. He enjoyed the feeling far more than he had with any kiss with a girl. Lost in his thoughts and forgetting to cast a drying charm Harry made his way too Defense class. He figured he'd knock a few birds out with one stone. He'd please Snape by not being late, maybe even get to see him if the man arrived early, he'd write the letter, and read his potions book with whatever time he had left.

Severus sat back on his couch sated and pleased. He was not proud with how quick he came, but he was pressed for time and had no time for teasing. It had to be quick, fast, and dirty, slow and teasing would come later. In a particularly good mood Snape snorted at his accidental pun. Yes, slow and teasing would definitely come later, but they wouldn't be the only things that came. A catcall sounded behind him and Severus startled whipping his head around to see who made the noise. He let out a breath when he realized it was just the portrait on his wall. "That was quite a show you put on Severus. Tell me, whom was it that made you react quite like that? He must be one hell of a lad. I haven't seen you act like that in quite some time. Normally, you can at least make it to your bedroom before you start to undress." The man in the portrait said, flashing Snape an amused grin. The man was in his mid to late thirties and was rather attractive. He was fair skinned, and had dark eyes, high prominent cheekbones, and well kept curly chestnut hair. He sat in a chair leaning on the armrest, crossing his legs, and lightly tapping the air with his top foot in amusement.

"Shut it, Ivan. I don't have to explain myself too you, and I'm sure as hell not going to talk about my fantasies."

"Just as well we don't have much time to chat."

When Snape looked confused Ivan raised an eyebrow and added, "Your next class starts in about fifteen minutes doesn't? Are you going to clean yourself up a bit or do you plan on going to class with your pants around your ankles, dick flapping about, and spunk splattered on your chest?"

Snape's eyes widened and he swore. "Fuck! Damn it, I forgot. Sod it all!" Immediately he banished the semen on his chest and hand, completely forgetting about the small splash that landed on the couch's armrest in his haste. Quickly Snape spelled his shirt closed and pulled up his pants, tucking in his shirt and buckling his belt. Racing around the room he pulled his still buttoned robes on over his head and buttoned up the few remaining buttons. Grabbing his shoes he plopped back on the couch and slipped them on. Satisfied with his dress, using the armrest Snape propelled himself off the couch and made his way too his personally kitchen. He hadn't finished his lunch he was a bit peckish now. Snape grabbed and apple and made his way to head out the door to go too class. On his way out the door Ivan called out to him "Try not to jump the Potter kids bones during class!" Snape paused mid step and poked his head back in to his rooms, narrowing his eyes at the portrait. Ivan smirked and added, "I heard you moaning in you're sleep last night, next time I suggest you put up a silencing spell."

Snape snorted. "Oh I did, you're just a nosy portrait that likes to take trips to the paintings in my room. You better watch yourself there Ivan, I may just accidently toss your frame in to a wood chipper. "

Ivan looked affronted and Snape snorted again and left his room. There was a certain bounce in his step and an almost cheery atmosphere around him as he walked towards the classroom. He could almost whistle he was in such a great mood. However, he had a certain persona to keep up and Severus Snape never whistled in public. Instead he settled for eating his apple and glaring at any student that dared to look at him, inwardly smirking in amusement at the intimidated looks he received back. When he reached the classroom he reached for his wand to do a wordless unlocking spell only to pause. He never had to lock his room any more, there wasn't any potions ingredients that he had to keep away from students. Snorting at himself he took another bite of his apple and opened the door and all but bounced into the room. Severus got one look at the back of a head with messy hair and stopped mid step and mid chew. He tensed even further when green eyes met his own. He hadn't been prepared to interact with Harry yet. He had after all just pleasured himself to the thought of the Wizard. 'Oh fuck. What the fuck am I going to do? What should I do? How should he I react? Why is he here so early? Why isn't he saying anything? Should I say something?' Snape thought panicking. Slowly and awkwardly he continued to chew and closed the door behind him. Composing himself he stalked to the front of the room, well aware of the green eyes following his movements. Chancing a glance at Harry he noticed the wizard staring at the green apple in his hand. Deciding to conduct an experiment he leaned on his desk, and took a bite of the apple. Watching as Harry's eyes followed every movement of his hand. Harry quickly looked back down at his book when the hand reached Snape's mouth. Snape continued to eat his apple and watched Harry pretend to read his potions book. The younger wizard couldn't seem to concentrate and glanced up towards the front of the room every few seconds. 'How interesting,' Snape thought as he tossed his half eaten apple in the bin.

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything the Half Blood Prince had to say as soon as the man had stepped into the room. He was too preoccupied with the fruit Snape had in his hand. 'Who knew Snape with a piece of fruit could look so sexy? Of course it would be sexy, the man could make anything sexy. Wait no; this is your professor you're talking about Harry. This is Snape, you don't think he sexy. He's just the first guy you encountered after you realized you where 100% gay. Yeah, yeah, that it. It has nothing to do with his deep intense eyes, or how good his hands felt on your hips, or how good he smells, or how much you'd rather have his lips on yours instead of that apple…' As Harry battled internally with himself he hadn't realized he had been staring until that moment, and he immediately dropped his eyes. Every time he heard a crunch he would take a glance at Snape and that damned apple, the temptation was too strong. 'It's just Snape and an apple, nothing unusual it's not like he doesn't eat. Look at those fingers though; the pale green of the apple seriously goes great with his skin tone. That sinful mouth of his, I would love for him to show me all the sinful things he can do with that mouth. No Harry stop it. It's just Snape and an apple. It's just Snape, it's just an apple. Snape, apple, Snape, apple… Snapple. Yeah Snapple that's got a nice ring to it. Snapple, it's my new favorite thing. I mean wait, no, no it's not. Fuck.' Harry thought as he glanced up and saw Snape toss the apple in the trash and sinfully suck one of his fingers clean. Harry's mouth went dry and he let out a small squeak when all the blood in his body seemed to run south.

At the sound Snape's eyes snapped to Harry's face and raised an eyebrow in question. Not knowing what to do harry stayed silent and stared back at his professor.

"Mr. Potter, why are you here so early? Certainly you would much rather be with your friends down in the great hall?" Snape asked slowly approaching the table Harry was sitting at. Harry straightened and his breath caught in his throat as he silently panicked. When Snape arrived at the table he put two hands on the desk and leaned forward. A smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes blazed with a certain intensity that Harry had never seen before. It wasn't anger present in Snape's eyes but a different emotion entirely that Harry wasn't accustomed too. The professor raised an eyebrow waiting for his question to be answered. Harry tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. It would appear that He had forgotten how to form words.

"Cat got your tongue potter? Hm, well would you care to enlighten me as to why your shirt is wet?"

Harry looked down noticing his damp shirt and noticing how see through the fabric was.

"Seamus spilled my drink on me… I had to wash it out… Sir" Harry uttered his voice cracking.

"Are you not a wizard? Why did you not cast a drying charm on yourself?" Snape inquired raising and eyebrow.

"I forgot. Sir."

"You forgot? Yes well that's not surprising coming from you…" Snape tore his eyes from Harry's face and glance down once more at his wet shirt enjoying the small shiver that ran up his back. Snape leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "Would you like some help with that Mr. Potter?"

Harry's prick bobbed at the suggestion and his breath hitched. "Sir?"

"Your shirt Potter, do you want me to dry it for you?"

The table concealed his lower half; of course Snape was talking about his shirt. Harry visibly relaxed though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as well. Realizing Snape was waiting for an answer he spoke. "Uh, yes Sir. Please."

"Very well, I'm going to need you too scoot your stool back a bit." Snape said as he pulled out his wand.

In a panic Harry squeaked and grabbed Snape's wrist, fingers touching something sticky under the sleeve.

"Is there a problem Potter?" Snape questioned.

"N-No Sir. I- Um… Sorry" Harry stuttered withdrawing his hand from Snape's wrist. He panicked trying to think of a plan. How was he going to hide the bulge in his pants from Snape if he had to scoot back? Severus was becoming increasingly amused as he watched the green-eyed wizard struggle with some sort of inside battle. He watched as the face in front of him became increasingly redder in embarrassment. Snape couldn't help the wave of lust that washed over him and wondering how far that blush actually went down. Remembering he was supposed to be a snarky bastard and not a lust filled teenager he snapped himself out if it and snapped at Harry. "Potter! What on earth is wrong with you, get on with it."

Startled Harry uttered a wandless glamor on his crotch and scooted back. Snape noticed a ripple of magic settle over Harry's crotch and raised an eyebrow in question but decided not to say anything. He pointed his wand at Harry's shirt and cast the drying spell. Snape watched as Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment and the small tremor of pleasure that shook the young man's frame at the first blast of his spell. 'How interesting…' Snape thought. Snape cast the spell and trailed it gently up Harry's sides drinking in the sight of Harry's slightly parted lips. Not wanting to stop the teasing he trailed the spell across Harry's abdomen where his shirt met his pants. Fully drying his shirt Snape moved on too Harry's pants casting the charm up and down the tops of his thighs. I tremor of pleasure traveled up Harry's spine and Snape wondered just how far he could push the boundaries. He cast the charm and tickled the insides of Harry's thighs deliberately ignoring the teen's bulge that was no doubt present under a glamor. Harry gasped and Snape ignored the twitch of renewed interest in his cock gave at the sounds. He put his wand away and leaned forward on the table. He clearly spoke the last spell that sent a rush of magic straight to Harry's groin. The velvet voice wrapped around him and the blast of tingling magic was almost too much. He bit his lip as a few tremors wracked his body. He willed himself not to moan, he was already embarrassed enough he didn't need to add to it by coming in his pants and moaning in pleasure. A small shiver ran up Snape's spine at the sight of Harry's obvious pleasure, he wondered if one more blast wound send the gorgeous young man over the edge. His fingers twitched in pleasure as he leaned closer. Rocking forward on his toes he was just about to utter the spell when the door to his classroom banged open and a certain bushy haired know-it-all walked in. Snape stood ramrod straight and the noised startled Harry so bad he jumped and toppled off his stool. Completely aware of the tension in the room Hermione narrowed her eyes at her DADA Teacher. He was still a professor however, and she wouldn't dare to question him to his face. Snape just sneered at her in a response, clasped his hands behind his back and turned stalking towards his desk to sit down.

Harry with the injured shoulder was still scrambling to get off the floor. He caught sight of Snape's movements and noticed the blob of slightly smeared substance that was on his professor's sleeve. Harry had paused in efforts and looked down at his own fingers rolling them together. They were slick and sticky. Hermione had reached her friend at this point and helped him off the ground. "Honestly Harry, you need to pull yourself together. Do you think you can mange without me for a few minutes while I go to the bathroom?" Hermione said. Harry just glared at her as he sat back on his stool. Hermione shook her head and turned to walk out of the classroom. She completely missed the look of pure irritation Snape was giving her. 'The little twerp couldn't have gone too the bathroom first?! No, of course not she had to interrupt and ruin the moment. Sodding know-it-all with her bad timing and questioning looks.' Snape thought and glanced quickly at Harry who was inspecting his fingers.

The substance on Harry's fingers felt familiar. 'It feels like- no; of course it couldn't be that. There was no way. Could it?' Harry thought as he brought his fingers to his nose to smell them. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the familiar musty salty smell. His cheeks flared red as he realized what was on his fingers. He Had Snape's spunk on his fingers. He didn't understand why he wasn't repulsed, in fact he was overcame with the feeling to taste it. Harry brought one finger to his lips and brought it to his mouth. It was tangy and salty but not unpleasant. Suddenly realizing what he was doing he withdrew the digit and whipped his fingers clean on the inside cover of his potions book. The smeared liquid was already starting to dry. 'I can't believe I did that. I tasted my fingers… I tasted him… I've tasted my professor's spunk. Snape! I've tasted Snape's little buddies! I liked it! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I be normal? Of course I didn't like it. Of course I don't want to do it again.' Except Harry did want to do it again, his mind was currently coming up with all sorts of dirty fantasies of sucking his professor off. His still hard member strained angrily against the fabric of his pants and Harry had to sit on his hand to keep himself from touching it. The fantasies stopped once Harry had a thought. 'What if it's not his? What if it was someone else's? He did leave early during breakfast. Fuck. He probably went too meet someone else for a quickie. But Snape's not gay right? So it could be his? But what if he is gay? Seamus thinks he is. Damn it Harry get a hold of yourself. It shouldn't matter if he's gay or not it's not like you can have him anyway. He hates you remember? Plus it's not like you're interested in him… I mean he's Snape. The bastardly, snarky, caustic, dark, mysterious, sexy, bat of the dungeon. Yeah that's what he is. He's a bastard. You don't like him. You're just confused because he's the first male you've seen since you found out you were gay. Yeah that's it.' Harry reassured himself again and looked up. Intense black eyes looked up from a stack of papers and met green eyes. Harry's throat went dry and he went back to thinking. 'Oh funk. Snape. He has stuff on his sleeve. What should I do? Should I tell him?'

Steeling himself in his seat Harry brought forth his Gryffindor courage. He looked back up at the still staring black eyes and blushed. Those eyes smoldered with an unidentified emotion, and Harry momentarily forgot what he was supposed to say.

"Um Sir." Harry started off shakily. "You have something on your sleeve."

Snape looked curiously at his student for a moment before flipping over his sleeve, understanding exactly why Harry was blushing so deeply. There it was staring at him right in the face, the evidence of his little escapade. Casting a silent and wandless Scourgify and the unholy remnants of his fantasies vanished from his sleeve. 'The couch. The fucking couch. I forgot to clean off the couch.' Snape realized. Clenching his jaw a very embarrassed blushing Severus Snape lifted his head to look directly into the star of his fantasies face. He expected a smirk or a taunting comment but all he got was a Harry Potter that appeared to be just as embarrassed as himself. Not expecting that reaction the snarky comments sizzled off his tongue and Snape's blush deepened. Neither said a word, they just sat staring and blushing at each other in an awkward silence. The door to the classroom opened and for the first time in his life Severus thanked merlin for the presence of Hermione Granger. Coughing awkwardly he looked down to busy himself with getting ready for class, his hair falling forward in curtains hiding his embarrassment from view.

Hermione took her seat next to Harry as the rest of the class started to file in to the classroom. Taking in Harry and Snape's mannerisms Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. It doesn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing. Just drop it."

"Oh, just tell me!" Hermione said like a girl asking for the latest gossip.

Harry looked up from getting his stuff out of his bag and looked her in the face. "I said drop it Hermione. Nothing happened. Just drop it and get your stuff out before Snape notices."

Surprised at Harry's reaction Hermione let the conversation fall silent in favor of getting prepared for class. As the clock chimed quietly signaling the start of class Ron entered the classroom looking disheveled. Ron slinked to the front of the room trying to go unnoticed and sat down next to Hermione. He flashed a smile at his friends feeling liberated that he hadn't gotten caught.

"Why'd you guys have to sit in the front today? Hermione's idea no doubt." Ron mumbled. Hermione glanced sideways at Harry who was feeling sexually frustrated from lack of release and annoyed just glared back.

"I had such a hard time sneaking in. I had to dodge and duck in between desks." Ron squawked

Without raising his head Snape started talking. "I assure you Weasley, I noticed. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late."

Ron groaned. "Ah man, bloody guy must have super sonic hearing. He is a bat after all. I swear the man needs to get laid or jerk off or something he's too bloody tense."

Harry tensed. "Bats have sonar Ron, not 'super sonic hearing' and maybe if you weren't off snogging Lavender Brown you wouldn't be late and costing us points."

Hermione looked hurt at the news and Ron looked surprised.

"How'd you know about that? You were in the hospital wing."

"Please, I saw the way she was looking at you in your brothers shop, and the way she was practically drooling at the welcome feast. I can guarantee she wasn't drooling over her Pumpkin Pasties but over something else orange. Plus I saw you flirting with her in the common room that night. Besides, Your hair is tousled, your tie is loose in crooked, your lips are swollen, and you've got a bit of lip color on your caller. I imagine that if I passed Lavender in the hall she would look quite the same." Harry said nonchalantly and quite enough that the rest of the students couldn't hear him. He may be annoyed but he didn't want to embarrass Ron in front of everyone.

Ron looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Harry couldn't help but feel satisfied. That feeling wavered slightly when he saw how hurt Hermione looked. He knew she had a thing for Ron and he hadn't meant to be that harsh but Ron needed to hear it. Besides he didn't have it in him too coddle his friend's feelings right now. Snape couldn't help but smirk to himself at Harry's observation skills and cleverness. It appeared the teen was just as frustrated as he was.

"Snape isn't the only one who needs to wank…" Ron mumbled after getting over his initial shock. Harry mildly embarrassed caused by his current predicament between his legs blushed, but glared at his friend nonetheless. Snape on the other hand felt oddly defensive over Harry and sat up straight, crossed his arms, and glared at the red head. When Ron finally met his teacher's eye Snape spoke. "Your concern over my health is touching, Mr. Weasley." Snape Drawled sarcastically. "I get on quite fine…. And frequent. Your concern is not needed. Detention with Filtch, tonight."

Ron looked positively horrified. Snape didn't know which one was playing in his mind right now but he was certain the red headed nuisance was picturing him in the throws of pleasure either by himself or accompanied. Judging by the boys face his little innuendo did the trick. Sneaking a small glance at Harry the younger wizard answered with a small smile and his heart skipped a beat. Snape didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know if Harry was interested in him or even gay, but he did know that what ever he was doing he was playing a dangerous game and didn't want to stop.

**A/N: Ahh! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all liked it. I know the whole thing with Ron and Lavender is a bit early but it works better in my plot that way. I'm basing this story loosely on the 6****th**** book. Events may or may not happen. I haven't decided if I want to add the horcux hunt yet or even if horcruxes exist. However I know for a fact that Dumbledore's hand is not cursed at this point in my story. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. And don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
